


Domestic

by Avalon_Dragon



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalon_Dragon/pseuds/Avalon_Dragon
Summary: Resuming Japanese activities means multiple photo shoots for various magazines. One cover in particular bothered Changmin more than it should.





	Domestic

Changmin frowned as his eyes skim over the latest cover of SPUR magazine that their Japanese manager sent to him.

It wasn't that he didn't like it nor was it scandalous in a way that would make their fangirls scream in happiness as they launched hundreds of tweets. In fact, compared to other photo shoots they have done in the past, the cover picture for this edition of SPUR was actually quite tame.

They weren't even touching.

Yunho was wearing an oversized white sweater that matched the color of the couch he was sitting on. He was smiling widely, his expression open and happy.

Changmin was sitting on the couch armrest slightly behind him, leaning back so that his arm was hidden behind the older man's back. His smile wasn't as big or wide, but he seemed relaxed and at peace.

And their model friend, a handsome golden haired dog was looking just as happy, just as relaxed.

He knew that the concept of their photo shoot was homecoming, a nod to their return to the industry and Japan in particular after their military service. The set was designed to look like a home, the ambience kept light and, dare he say it, almost fluffy.

He knew it would turn out not as intense or as edgy as their other shoots, but he didn't expect it to be so domestic.

He couldn't even think of a different word for what was captured on the cover.

It didn't look like the cover of a high fashion magazine, which SPUR was, it looked like some sort of a lifestyle magazine that did an expose of a celebrity couple's happy life.

His frown deepened as he backed out of the LINE chatroom and switched to Kakaotalk.

'Have you seen the cover for SPUR?'

'Yup. It looks good.'

He wasn't expecting to get a reply that quickly. Yunho was supposed to be at a photo shoot for his new endorsement, his only schedule while Changmin enjoyed one the days where he had nothing planned. He could only guess the older man was on a break, or had finished early.

'We look married.' He typed, almost petulantly, because he could.

'What do you mean?'

'We look like a happily married couple. So domestic.' The word bothered him, for reasons he couldn’t really place his hands on. But he hoped the older man would understand and soothe him as he always would.

The only reply was an emoticon of Changmin’s face grinning with four little hearts.

He was typing his thoughts about that reply (which consisted words like not funny and I hate you) when another message came.

'I'm done early. Meet me for dinner?'

Biting his lips, he deleted the response he knew would get a chuckle from Yunho and typed a new one.

'Come over, I'll make dinner.'

'Okay, see you soon Changdolla!'

The nickname made him smile. It was a nickname BoA started, not long after she started calling the older member of TVXQ Yundolla. It's a match she said, like a pair.

Which only served as a reminder to the magazine cover and the whole reason why he was complaining to the older man on the first place.

Deciding it was better to complain in person, Changmin doubled the portion of the pasta dish he was preparing (nothing fancy, spaghetti aglio olio with a special kick just the way they both liked it). Yunho's shoot wasn't that far away, he would want to get the meal done as soon as he could.

Time passed as he moved in his kitchen, adding pasta to the rolling salted water while sauteeing the garlic in the olive oil. He was fishing out a strand of spaghetti to check its firmness when he heard the melodic tone of his apartment door, signaling someone had punched in his key code and let themselves in.

"Changmin, I'm here" Yunho announced.

"In the kitchen." He called out in reply.

There was a short silence before he heard soft footsteps coming closer. Probably Yunho taking off his shoes and coat by the door.

"Hey, do you need any help with that?" Yunho asked, peering over his shoulder. He had his Potter glasses on, looking even younger and more handsome than he had any right to be.

Changmin consciously turned his attention elsewhere.

"No, I'm almost done. Can you help set up the plates? You know where everything is right?"

"Sure."

As Yunho went about the kitchen with the ease and familiarity of someone who has been there enough time to be considered a roommate without actually living there, Changmin drained out the pasta.

"What have you been up to today? Just staying home and enjoying your day off?"

"Yeah, we still have Japan concert dates lined up; I wanted to relax before our schedule kicked up again."

He heard Yunho hummed in reply, knowing without looking that the older man had nodded in agreement as he set up the counter for them to eat.

"Should I get a wine to pair with the meal?"

"Yeah, open one of the reds. Thanks."

He continued cooking; not really paying attention to Yunho, trusting that the man knew enough which wine went with which meal. Even if he didn't, it was wine, Changmin wasn't going to complain.

"So how was the shoot? You finished early."

"It was fun. A bit strange doing it by myself considering we've been doing so many together." Yunho chuckled, "Not giving any spoilers but there might be some topless scenes."

Changmin chuckled as he added red pepper flakes to the garlic infused oil. He was almost done.

"I bet the fans would love that. It's been a while since you went topless."

"Well, my body is at peak condition because someone kept nagging me, so might as well show it off."

Changmin turned at that, holding the spatula he was using to keep the garlic moving in the oil as he protested the implication that he was a nag.

"Hey, I did it for you. You told me you weren't confident in your body, so I just gave you extra motivation to get in shape."

He paused. Yunho was sitting on the counter smiling, but not his regular Changmin-is-cute-I-will-let-him-do-whatever-he-wants smile, it was one of those rare sneaky smiles, like the older man knew something Changmin didn't.

"What?"

"What was the word that you used to describe our SPUR cover?" Yunho fished, obviously knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from him.

"Domestic." He answered curtly. "What does that have to do with anything?" He turned back to his oil, because he didn't want the garlic to burn, not because the smile made his heart skipped a beat and he felt he was going to regret even bringing it up.

It was definitely the garlic.

"Changdolla, look at us." Yunho's voice was filled with amusement, like he couldn't believe Changmin hadn't gotten his point yet.

Changmin opened his mouth to start a string of protests when realization dawned on him.

He was standing in his kitchen, cooking dinner for Yunho who was coming from work, complete with an apron for crying out loud, and he was going to complain that their SPUR cover looked too domestic.

"Oh my god. We're one wedding away from being a married couple." He turned to Yunho in horror.

Yunho's response was to throw his head back and laughed openly.

"It's not funny!" He protested, even as he plated up the pasta, "Seriously, stop laughing!"

Yunho stopped laughing, but he was still grinning broadly and he had a twinkle in his eyes. "Well, to be fair, you did say 'I do' when I asked if you want to continue until we couldn't anymore."

Changmin felt his face heat up; he didn't have to see the mirror to know he was red all the way to the tip of his ears. It wasn’t like Yunho proposed and he said yes, but considering the context, it was really not that much different.  
He ducked so Yunho couldn't see his face and busied himself with putting the pots and pans in the sink.

"Changmin," Yunho said softly after a while, probably realizing Changmin wasn't going to look his direction ever again. He didn’t grace the older man with a reply. "By the way, 'I do' too."

He risked turning to face Yunho, and the man had a very serene and peaceful smile on his face.  
The same smile he had when Changmin told him they're in it together until the end of the line. The same smile when they were reunited after their military service, glad that the time apart didn't change their resolution.

Changmin chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever, let's eat before the food gets cold."

"Let's." Yunho agreed, "Thanks for the meal."

As he settled on the counter next to Yunho, easing into a discussion for their plans on both Japanese and Korean activities while eating their meal, he realized he shouldn’t really mind the whole married couple jokes people kept making or that they look like they’re enjoying a happy domestic life in the SPUR cover.

It simply meant he was as committed to Yunho as Yunho was committed to him, they had each other, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://avalon-dragon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
